


Who Painted the Moon Black (Hebrew Translation)

by Jon_Collette



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, Angst, Forced Prostitution, Friendship, Hunger Games, M/M, Mental Health Issues, OT5, Romance, Violence
Language: עברית
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-07 16:43:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4270530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jon_Collette/pseuds/Jon_Collette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>״אנשים מתו,״ הארי לוחש כה בשקט שלואי צריך להתאמץ בכדי לשמוע. ״אנשים מתו, ואני הרגתי כמה מהם. איך החיים פשוט ממשיכים אחרי דבר כזה?״</p><p>לואי מניד בראשו. ״אני לא יודע. הם פשוט ממשיכים.״</p><p> </p><p>פאנפיק המבוסס על יקום ׳משחקי הרעב׳ בו לואי טומלינסון הוא המנצח ממחוז 6 של משחקי הרעב ה69 והארי סטיילס הוא המנצח ממחוז 7 של משחקי הרעב ה72.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. פרק 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [throughthedark](https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughthedark/pseuds/throughthedark). Log in to view. 



> יש בפאנפיק הזה ספויילרים לכל שלושת ספרי 'משחקי הרעב'. אז אם לא קראתם אותם... לכו לקרוא! הם ממש טובים!

**פרק 1**

סבב ניצחון - מחוז 6

כשהארי צועד החוצה מהיכל הצדק לראשונה, לואי ישוב במקומו הרגיל בין המספר המוגבל של מנצחים משנים קודמות ממחוז 6. לואי שונא להיות קרוב כל כך לבמה. הוא לא רוצה להכיר במנצח חדש. הוא לא רוצה לצפות בילד הזה כשהוא מנסה להתנצל בפני המחוז שלהם על כך שהוא בחיים בעוד המיועדים שלהם מתים. יותר מהכל, הוא לא רוצה להכיר בכך שהדופק של הילד הזה וחיוכו וידיו הרועדות מייצגים את כשלונו שלו בתור מדריך. כי מיועדיו של לואי מתים.

לואי שולח לילד מבט חטוף. הוא לבוש חולצה מכופתרת לבנה תחת ז׳קט שחור. שיערו מעוצב בשלמות ברמה שתלתליו המונחים לכאורה ברפיון לא זזים כלל ברוח החזקה.

ראש העיר של מחוז 6 נושא את נאומו חסר הכנות הטיפוסי בו הוא מברך את הילד על ניצחונו. ״ברכותיי, הארי סטיילס. ללא ספק הסבת גאווה למחוז שלך, כמו גם לפאנם כולה, ואנחנו במחוז 6 מתכבדים לארח אותך כאן הלילה.״

בידיים שלובות בחוזקה מאחורי גבו הארי נותן תגובה קצרה שברור שנכתבה מראש מבלי להסיט את מבטו מכפות רגליו לרגע. זה לא משהו שלואי עוד לא ראה בטלויזיה כשצפה בסבב הניצחון עובר ממחוז למחוז.

ההערות האישיות למשפחות המיועדים המתים הן תמיד הרבה יותר קשות להקשבה. כשלואי נזכר בסבב הניצחון שלו, הוא יודע שהן גם קשות באופן מייסר לאמירה.

פניו של הארי נראות הלומות כשהוא לבסוף מביט מעלה ממגפיו. לואי חושד שתחת האיפור המרוח בכישרון הוא למעשה חיוור באופן חולני. ״קרי היתה ילדה אדיבה מאוד, אמיצה, חכמה, ויפה.״ קולו של הארי עמוק ואיטי, אך גם חסר יציבות. הוא מסתכל על הוריה של קרי כמתחנן למחילה שהוא יודע שלעולם לא יקבל. ״אני כל כך מצטער שהיא איננה. הלוואי שזה היה יכול להיות אחרת... בכלל לא ידעתי-״

הוא קוטע את עצמו, מכחכח בגרונו ולכאורה מתעשת. לואי יודע בדיוק מה הוא עמד לומר. הוא לא ידע מה קרי עמדה לעשות. גם לואי לא. ילדה מטומטמת. הוא היה צריך להדריך אותה טוב יותר.

״ומרלון... הוא היה כזה אדם טוב. והוא היה כל כך נחמד לכל מי שדיבר איתו. אפילו באימונים פשוט היתה לו דרך... לגרום לכולם להרגיש טוב יותר. הוא הרגיע אותנו. אני מצטער שהוא איננו. הוא ה-ה-היה יציר אנושי יפהפה.״ לואי לא ידע את זה על מרלון. אף אחד מעולם לא אמר לו שהיתה לו נוכחות מרגיעה במהלך האימונים. הילד היה המיועד שלו, האחריות שלו, והוא לא באמת ידע עליו דבר.

לואי מוחא כפיים בסוף הטקס בידיים חסרות תחושה. הארי נראה כאילו הוא עומד לבכות. _זהו המחוז החמישי שביקרת בסבב הזה ילד._ לואי חושב בנבזיות. _זה כבר לא אמור לכאוב לך._

זהו שקר כמובן. זה תמיד כואב. כל אסיף וכל נאום וכל מוות וכל מנצח. אין בזה שום חלק שמפסיק אי פעם לכאוב.

ארוחת הערב שבאה לאחר מכן מלאה באוכל שהמחוז שלהם בקושי יכול להרשות לעצמו לספק. זה התבזבז על לואי, שבטנו מעורערת מכדי לאכול. שיחה קלה עם עמיתיו להדרכה במחוז 6 אולי היתה יכולה להיות נחמדה, אולי היתה מרגיעה אותו, אבל הם כולם מסוממים ממורפליום. הוא מייחל לאפשרות להיות גם. להכניע את בריאותו ושפיותו לסם מטמטם נראית כמו תכנית די שמיימית רוב הימים. אולם עם ארבע אחיות צעירות להשאר למענן בסביבה, זו מעולם לא באמת היתה אופציה. הוא לא יהיה מסוגל להתמודד עם הדכדוך שלהן במקרה שיאכזב אותן ככה.

"פנה מקום פסיכי," ג'והאנה דוחסת את עצמה לצדו על יד השולחן. לואי אינו מסוגל להביא את עצמו להביט בעיניה. הוא מפחד שהרחמים בהבעתו יחשפו. השמועות על משפחתה הגיעו למחוז שלו לפני מספר שבועות. הוא לא יכול להתחיל לרדת לעומק יגונה.

"ברצינות לו?" היא צוחקת בקושי. "לא יכול אפילו להסתכל עליי? תאמין לי, אין שום סיכוי שאתה שונא אותי יותר משאני שונאת את עצמי."

"אני לא שונא אותך-"

"הם מתים בגללי," היא מתפרצת. "סרבתי למכור את הגוף שלי לקפיטול ועכשיו המשפחה שלי מתה."

"אני עדיין לא שונא אותך."

"שיהיה." עיניה נקוות והיא מסתובבת מעט כדי לנסות להסתיר את זה. "לא אכפת לי מה אתה חושב. אני רק צריכה שתלך לשבת עם הארי. הוא צריך חֵברה או שהוא נהיה נסער. אבל אני לא מסוגלת להיות שם כרגע. אני פשוט לא מסוגלת."

הוא לא רוצה לדבר עם הארי. תִקשוּר עם מנצחים חדשים גורר אך ורק כאב. הוא קם בכל זאת. ברור שאין לו אינסטינקטים של יצר הישרדות. הוא השתמש בכל מה שהיה לו במשחק שנצח בו לפני שלוש שנים.

"אה היי," הוא מכחכח בגרונו במבוכה וממלמל איחול כשהוא מתקרב למושבו של הארי.

הארי קופץ לגובה של בערך חצי מטר ומצליף סביב כמו מצפה להיות מותקף. בפועל זה כנראה בדיוק מה שהוא מצפה לו. קשה להשתחרר מפרנויית משחקי הרעב.

"אני לואי," הוא ממשיך. הארי בוהה בו בעיניים מבועתות פקוחות לרווחה. "אני, אה, ממשחקי הרעב ה69. אתה אולי מזהה אותי-"

"אני כל כך מצטער על קרי ומרלון," הארי מתחיל בקדחתנות. "היית המדריך שלהם, נכון? הם היו אנשים נחמדים מאוד ואני לא התכוונתי ש-"

"אל תתנצל," הוא אומר בחטף. "תפסיק להתנצל. אתה לעולם לא תקבל את התשובה שאתה מחפש."

"סליחה," הארי ממלמל. "כלומר-"

"במיוחד אל תתנצל בפניי," הוא אומר, מרגיש לפתע מותש וריק. "אתה לא רוצה את סליחתי. אני לא יותר טוב ממך."

הארי נראה קצת אבוד בקשר למה שהוא אמור לומר עכשיו.

"אז כבר עברת חצי סבב," לואי אומר, אוחז בנושא לשיחה. "מתרגש לחזור הביתה?"

הארי מושך בכתפיו. "אני מניח. אם כי זה די קשה להיות בסביבת המשפחה שלי עכשיו. אני חושב שהם כבר לא יודעים איך לדבר אליי יותר."

לואי לא רוצה לדבר על המשפחה של הילד. הוא רוצה נושא נחמד, בטוח ונעים לדבר עליו לפני שיברח. "ניסית את הפחזניות? שמעתי שהן די טובות."

הארי תופס אחת ולוקח ביס מהוסס. הוא לועס לאט מאוד. לואי חושד שבטנו של הארי מואסת באוכל ומעורערת בדיוק כמו זו של עצמו. "הן טובות."

"כן, כל האוכל כאן בסדר. למרות העובדה שכולנו מאומנים בקניבליזם פרוע כאן במחוז 6." אוי אלוהים. בדיחה גרועה. בטל משימה. נסיגה חפוזה. אין צורך להכניס את הילד ליותר טראומה ממה שהוא כבר היה.

הארי צוחק. "כמובן. כמעט שכחתי מהקניבליזם הפרוע."

לפני כתריסר שנים, טיטוס, מיועד ממחוז 6, נעשה ברברי בזירה והחל לאכול את הקרביים של המיועדים שניצח. זה סיפק למחוז שלהם מוניטין לא הכי חיובי. לואי אוהב לספר בדיחות לא הולמות על כך ברגעים הכי לא מתאימים. למזלו נראה שהארי לקח את זה בסדר. "מצטער לאכזב אבל אנחנו לא באמת אוכלים אחד את השני כאן. טיטוס היה מקרה מצער."

"אז אתה אומר שאתם לא קניבלים?" הארי מחייך. "אני מרגיש כאילו כל חיי היו שקר!"

הילד עדיין מחייך מעט. לואי מרגיש טוב. הוא מרגיש שהצליח. רוב הימים חייו מרגישים כאילו הם מסתובבים לכל עבר החוצה מכלל שליטה, אבל היום הוא גרם לנער אומלל בן שש עשרה לחייך.

בן הלוויה של הארי מאותת לג'והאנה, שמתחילה לעשות את דרכה לכיוון הארי. "נראה שהרכבת שלך מחכה," לואי מציין.

"אה. נכון," הארי נראה מאוכזב, כאילו שכח רק לרגע מה הם חייו, וכעת הוא נגרר בפתאומיות חזרה למציאות.

"אתה תהיה בסדר," לואי מרגיע אותו. הוא לא בטוח למה אבל פשוט היה לו צורך פתאומי להיות שם בשבילו. אפילו בצורה הקטנה ביותר האפשרית. "אתה תעבור את זה. אם אי פעם אתה צריך לדבר , לג'והאנה יש את המספר שלי."

"אני יכול להתקשר אליך?" עיניו של הארי מתרחבות בהלם.

לואי מושך בכתפיו. "בבית המנצחים המפואר שלי יש טלפון, מוטב אם כך שאשתמש בו."

"אוקיי," הארי אומר בביישנות. "ביי לואי."

"ביי הארי."

זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שלואי טומלינסון פגש את הארי סטיילס.

 

_משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה-72_

_זו הפעם השלישית שלואי מדריך מיועדים. זו לא תהיה הפעם האחרונה. כמנצח היחיד הצלול במקצת ממחוז שש הוא צפוי להדריך כל שנה עד שייכנע גם הוא לפיתוי המורפליום._

_שמותיהם הם קרי ומרלון. הם בני חמש עשרה ושבע עשרה בהתאמה, והם מסתכלים עליו בעיניים רטובות ומבוהלות כאילו הוא אוחז בתשובות לכל. הוא רוצה לומר להם שהוא לא יודע דבר. שהוא בחור בן תשע עשרה ואין לו כל הבנה בקשר לאיך הוא נצח, שלא לדבר על הבנה באיך לעזור לאחרים לנצח._

_אם כי זה יביא תוצאה הפוכה ממה שהוא צריך. הכי טוב יהיה להחדיר לפחות קצה של ביטחון במיועדיו. "אוקיי. אז דבר ראשון קודם כל בואו נצפה במיועדים מהמחוזות האחרים. נקבל מושג בקשר למיהם המתחרים שלנו."_

_המיועדים מהמחוזות האחרים נראים מאיימים, כצפוי. "היתרון הוא, שלמרות שהם עשויים להראות גדולים, הם לא תמיד הכי חכמים," הוא מצהיר באופטימיות. (הם בדרך כלל חכמים, אבל לא תמיד, הוא מצדיק את עצמו). לעומת זאת, המיועדים ממחוזות אחת עשרה ושתים עשרה דקים כמו רקיקים ובעלי עיניים שקועות. אין איום משם._

_המיועד היחיד שבאמת בולט כלא רגיל הוא הילד ממחוז שבע. יש לו עיניים גדולות ירוקות ושיער חום מתולתל; דמות התמימות של גיל הנעורים. "הוא חמוד," קרי אומרת בצחקוק קטן. מרלון מחייך אליה._

_"הוא ככל הנראה יכול לגדום את ראשך עם גרזן," לואי מגיב בבוטות. "אל תזלזלו באף מיועד ממחוז שבע. הגישה הזו היא הסיבה שג'והאנה ניצחה שנה שעברה." הוא שמח שהוא עוד לא פגש את ג'והאנה באופן רשמי. היא הרגה אישית את שני המיועדים שלו בשנה שעברה. "אם את רואה את הנער הזה בזירה, אני לא רוצה שתחשבי 'הוא חמוד'. אני רוצה שתהרגי אותו."_

_"אוקיי." קרי נראית כאילו היא עומדת להקיא. מרלון נראה אומלל. לואי לא מתחרט על דבריו. שתהיה להם בחילה ושיהיו אומללים, אבל לפחות שידעו מול מה הם מתמודדים._

 

סבב ניצחון

 

סחר היצוא של מחוז שש הוא תחבורה. יש להם מפעלים ענקיים וכמויות אדירות של מוח וכוח אדם שמושקעים בעיצוב ובניית רכבות מסובכות ורחפות שמשתמשים בהן במשחקים.

ללואי לא אכפת מאף אחד מהדברים הללו. מאחר והוא מנצח הוא לא צריך לעבוד, ולכן יכול למלא את זמנו בכל דבר שיחפוץ. היום, הוא בוחר להתמקד בכרכרות הקטנות והקטנועים שהמחוז שלהם מייצר לאזרחי הקפיטול העשירים בכדי שיטיילו או יעשו מה שזה לא יהיה שאנשי קפיטול עשירים עושים עם הזמן שלהם.

הוא מביא את אחיותיו הצעירות לאתר הבנייה ברגע שהן משתחררות מבית הספר. לשלם לעובדים באוכל כדי שיוכל לבדר את אחיותיו זו במקרה המומחיות של לואי. הוא מנסה להפוך כל יום להכי מושלם שאפשר בשבילן.

לוטי ופיזי שתיהן בגיל כשיר לאסיף. לואי יודע שאם הן יבחרו האשמה תהיה מוטלת אך ורק עליו. בין אם עשה משהו לא נכון ובלי כוונה הרוויח את זעם הקפיטול ובין אם הן פשוט ייבחרו מפני שהן אחיות של מנצח קודם. אין דבר מבדר יותר מלצפות במנצח מדריך את המשפחה שלו.

פיבי ודייזי מצחקקות בהיסטריה בעודן מתחרות בקטנועים שלהן סביב האתר. לוטי ופיזי מתמרנות כרכרה בזהירות, ונראות מאוד מרוצות מעצמן. _בבקשה תאהבו אותי_. מוחו של לואי צועק עליהן. _בבקשה תאהבו אותי, אפילו אחרי כל מה שעשיתי, אפילו אחרי כל מה שאעשה._

"זה היה כיף לו," לוטי אומרת בשמחה בדרך הביתה. "תודה שהבאת אותנו."

"כן, זה היה כל כך כיף!" פיבי אומרת בכנות.

"אין בעיה," הוא עונה בעליצות. "כל דבר שתרצו לעשות אי פעם. אני אגרום לזה לקרות. כל מה שאתן צריכות לעשות זה לבקש."

בלילה הם צופים בנאום הניצחון של הארי במחוז חמש. הוא מדבר על כמה נהדרים היו המיועדים של מחוז חמש וכמה הוא עצוב שהם אינם. הוא לא מתנצל. לואי, בחוסר רצון, מתגאה.

 

_משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה72_

_פיניק מתחבא מהמיועדים שלו כשלואי מוצא אותו._

_"שני המיועדים שלך קיבלו עשר," הוא מודיע לו. הציונים מהאימונים בדיוק שודרו. קרי ומרלון קיבלו חמש. לואי לא יכל להתמודד עם להרגיע אותם בקשר לציונים הבינוניים שלהם. אז הוא הלך למצוא את פיניק במקום._

_פיניק בקושי מכיר בנוכחותו. יש להודות, העובדה שהמיועדים הקרייריסטים שלו קיבלו ציונים גבוהים איננה חדשות מפתיעות במיוחד. "אתה חושב שאחד משלך עומד לנצח?" לואי שואל._

_"כנראה," פיניק מושך בכתפיו. "או הילדת- חיה ההיא ממחוז אחת."_

_"ראיתי שהשניים שלך קיבלו חמש. הארי קיבל תשע." נהדר, ג'והאנה הצטרפה למסיבה._

_"אולי שלי מחביאים את הכישרונות שלהם," לואי משיב. "אני בטוח שאת מכירה קצת את האסטרטגיה הזו."_

_"כן, בטח," ג'והאנה נוחרת בבוז. "אני אאמין כשאראה," היא עוצרת, מקפצת על עקביה באי נוחות. "סנואו בקש ממני משהו היום. הוא רוצה שאני אשכב עם כמה לקוחות בשבילו או איזה חרא כזה. הייתם מאמינים?"_

_פיניק ולואי מתקשחים, כיוון שהם בהחלט לא מדברים על הנושא הזה. הם לא מדברים על חמש ההזמנות שכבר היו לפיניק באותו יום, או זו שיש ללואי למחרת בבוקר. הם פשוט מופיעים במקום, מנסים לא לבכות במידה ניכרת מידי, ולאחר מכן מבלים את השעות הבאות בקרצוף עורם הדואב במקלחת._

_"כלומר למה הוא בכלל טרח לשאול אותי דבר כזה?" ג'והאנה ממשיכה בחוסר אמון. "ברור שאף אחד אף פעם לא אומר כן?"_

_לואי ממשיך לשתוק. פיניק מגחך במרירות._

_"שניכם?" היא המומה. לואי מרגיש מרוצה באופן בלתי צפוי מהבעתה המזועזעת._

_"כן, לפעמים," לואי אומר. "למרות שפיניק קצת יותר פופולרי ממני."_

_"מי לא רוצה להיות פופולרי?" פיניק אומר בחיוך מפחיד וריק._

_"והסיבה שאנשים אומרים כן, היא כדי שסנואו לא יהרוג את כל מי שהם אי פעם אהבו," לואי מסיים בשלווה._

_ג'והאנה קמה בפתאומיות והולכת. לואי יכול לשמוע אותה מקיאה מהמסדרון._

 

סבב ניצחון

 

הארי מתקשר אליו בפעם הראשונה מיד לאחר העצירה במחוז ארבע.

"הלו, זה הארי. פיניק מוסר הי," הארי פולט בבת אחת ברגע שלואי עונה לטלפון.

"הי הארי. תמסור לפיניק שלום ממני בחזרה."

"א- אני לא יכול," לפתע הארי נשמע אומלל. "אני על הרכבת עכשיו. אנחנו עוזבים את מחוז ארבע."

לואי מכיר את מצבי הרוח המשתנים. הוא יכול להזדהות כי במקרים הנדירים בהם הוא בוחר לא להיות לגמרי אדיש לעולם הוא נע משמחה מרוממת נפש לעצבות הרסנית ללא כל אזהרה. "זה בסדר. אני יכול להתקשר אליו לומר הי בכל זמן."

"אה, אוקיי. זה טוב."

"רצית לדבר על משהו?"

"לא, אני פשוט-" הארי מתחבט בחוסר אונים.

"אוקיי," לואי מהנהן לעצמו. הוא יכול להתמודד עם זה.

הוא מספר להארי איך לוטי מצליחה בבית הספר, מדבר על הדבר המצחיק שפיזי עשתה יום אחד, מתאר לפרטים את המריבה של פיבי ודייזי על הנדנדה. הוא מדבר על איך שניסה לצאת לריצה לפני כמה ימים וכמעט התעלף מרוב שהוא לא בכושר. הוא מתלונן על כך שהוא חושב שלאמו יש מחזר. הוא מדבר בטירוף על כל דבר משעמם, שגרתי, יומיומי עד כאב שהוא מסוגל לחשוב עליו.

לואי יכול לשמוע את נשימתו הקדחתנית של הארי נרגעת אט אט בעודו מדבר.

לבסוף לואי משתתק. "אנשים מתו," הארי לוחש כה בשקט שלואי צריך להתאמץ כדי לשמוע. ״אנשים מתו, ואני הרגתי כמה מהם. איך החיים פשוט ממשיכים אחרי דבר כזה?״

לואי מניד בראשו. ״אני לא יודע. הם פשוט ממשיכים.״ הם נשארים שקטים לחלוטין במשך מספר דקות.

"יש לי אחות גדולה," הארי ממלמל לתוך השתיקה כממתיק סוד. "היא כל כך חכמה. היא אוהבת לספר לי דברים אקראיים שמעולם לא למדתי. ולפעמים היא עושה לי דברים של בנות בשיער בשביל הכיף."

"אז אתה תסיים את הסבב הזה ותלך הביתה והאחות הגאונית שלך תקלע לך פרחים בשיער," לואי מחייך מהמחשבה על איך שזה יראה. "ותדאג שהיא תצלם את התוצאה הסופית. אני ארצה לראות את זה."

"אני אוהַב פרחים בשיער שלי, אני חושב," הארי אומר בקול מנומנם. "זה נשמע שמח."

 

_משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה72_

_הזירה היא מדבר. כשהגונג מצלצל לואי רואה את המיועדים שלו ניצבים מול תמונת נוף ריקה. יש כמה אבנים סלעיות להתחבא מאחוריהן אבל מסווה של עצים לא נראה באופק._

_מספר ההרוגים במהלך השעות הראשונות הוא עצום, הרבה יותר מברוב העונות. המיועדים המהירים הקטנים שבדרך כלל בורחים ממרחץ הדמים בקרן השפע כדי להתחבא בעצים נאספים מיד, אין להם מקום מחסה באדמת המדבר הצחיח. מרלון משופד על ידי חנית חמש עשרה דקות לאחר הצלצול._

_אבל קרי מהירה יותר. היא מתחמקת מטווח זריקה של חנית וסכין, ולא מפסיקה לרוץ. למרות העובדה שאין לה סיכוי להגיע למקום מסתור בעצים במשך שעות, היא לא מוותרת. ילדה חכמה. היא יודעת שלצאת מהחול היבש נראה אולי בלתי אפשרי, אבל הישארות במדבר הגלוי פירושה מוות בטוח._

_הארי סטיילס ממחוז שבע מפתיע. הוא קיבל תשע באימונים, דבר המצביע עליו כאיום. עם זאת, הוא נופל מספר פעמים בדרכו לגרזן בקרן השפע, כשהוא מועד על שום דבר ממשי חוץ מרגליו שלו. הקרייריסטים אפילו לא מנסים להרוג אותו. הבחורה ממחוז שתיים למעשה מנופפת אליו וקוראת "להתראות הארי," כשהוא רץ למרחק בצורה מגושמת בעודו סוחב גרזן. ברור שהוא עשה רושם חיובי על המיועדים האחרים בזמן האימונים._

_"הוא מקסים," ג'והאנה אומרת מצדו. זו השנה הראשונה שלה בתור מדריכה, מה שאומר שהיא להוטה באופן מעצבן לדבר על המשחקים. היא בדפוס החשיבה של המתחילים, חסרי המושג, השלב שבו אתה עדיין מאמין שתוכל להציל את שני המיועדים שלך. "היית צריך לראות את זה בתחנת הרכבת. בנות היו היסטריות לגמרי, בכו והתחננו אליי שאחזיר אותו אליהן."_

_"כל הכבוד לו," לואי אומר במרירות. הוא עדיין מנסה שלא לחשוב על עיניו חסרות החיים של מרלון כיוון שהמחשבה הזו מובילה למחשבות על החברה שלו ואמו ואחיו הקטנים שהפצירו בלואי שיחזיר את ילדם הביתה._

_"הוא אפילו לא רצה לראות אותן," ג'והאנה מהרהרת. "רק רצה להתכרבל עם אחותו ואמא שלו."_

_"כדאי שאלך לדבר עם נותני חסות," לואי אומר פתאום. הוא ממש צריך לעזוב את החדר לפני שבטעות יחטיף לג'והאנה אגרוף. צפייה בסיקור של המשחקים 24 שעות ביממה בזמן שהוא חייב לשוחח איתה היא חוויה יותר מידי מתישה רגשית בשבילו._

_"בכלל יש לך נותני חסות?" ג'והאנה שואלת בספקנות._

_"כן," הוא יורק. לא הרבה, יש להודות. המתמודדים האחרים משתמשים בחום היוקד כתירוץ לכרכר סביב בבגדים תחתונים בעודם מנסים לשלוח מבטים "מפתים" סמויים למקומות שבהם הם חושבים שאולי יש מצלמות. זה עובד לטובתם, ורבים מהם צוברים נותני חסות. קרי עדיין לבושה לגמרי. טוב בשבילה במונחים של גאווה וכבוד, רע בשבילה במונחים של כסף._

_למחרת, קברניטי המשחק מתקנים את הפער הענק במרחק שנוצר בין המתמודדים שנשארו בסמוך לקרן השפע לבין אלו שהגיעו למחסה עצים. להקת חתולי מדבר טורפים מתגלה ורודפת אחר הקרייריסטים. אחד מהמיועדים של פיניק נהרג כשהקרייריסטים האחרים דוחפים אותו למטה ומשאירים אותו מאחור כטרף. "איזה שיתוף פעולה יפה," לואי אומר בציניות._

_הוא דואג לקרי כל הזמן. למרות שהיא לא יודעת את זה, היא קרובה באופן מטריד למקום שבו הארי מתחבא. לואי לא ממש יודע הרבה על הארי, אבל בהתחשב בעובדה שהוא המיועד של ג'והאנה הוא לא החדשות הכי טובות לסיכוייה של קרי לנצח._

_לואי חסך כסף, והוא שוקל לשלוח לקרי אוכל בכדי לעודד את רוחה כשדבר שלא יעלה על הדעת קורה. היא מגיעה לבריכת מים רדודה על מנת להתיז קצת מים על פניה, וכשהיא מוציאה את ידיה חזרה החוצה, הן מכוסות בעלוקות ענקיות. היא פולטת צעקה חנוקה ומנסה למשוך, לשרוט ולגרד אותן מזרועותיה. שום דבר לא עובד, ולואי רואה שעיניה מאבדות מיקוד במהירות, היא מאבדת יותר מידי דם._

_בבהלה, הוא מתחיל להתקשר לנותני חסות ומארגני מתנות. הוא יצליח להביא את זה לשם בזמן? הוא מוציא כל אגורה אחרונה שקיבל מנותני חסות ובוהה במסך הטלויזיה במבט נואש. אנא, תן לזה להגיע לשם לפני שהיא מתעלפת._

_פניה של קרי צמודות לעפר ונראה שהיא מרפרפת אל ומחוץ להכרה כשהסל הקטן נוחת ליד ראשה. נראה שזה לוקח את כל המאמץ משרירי גופה להתרומם במקצת ולפתוח את הקופסה. מלח. היא שופכת אותו על פני זרועותיה וצופה בחוסר אמון כשהשבלולים התפוחים מצטמקים ונופלים._

_"עכשיו את חייבת לעזוב קרי," לואי ממלמל לעצמו. "לכי להתחבא." הוא יכול לראות את הארי אומד את סביבתו בזהירות על המסך השמאלי. הוא שמע משהו._

_קרי, כשהיא חלשה מאיבוד הדם, אפילו לא נראית כאילו היא עומדת לזוז בזמן הקרוב. ג'והאנה שקטה לידו, למרבה החסד, כשהארי מתגנב קדימה ומציץ בהיסוס דרך מרווח בין העצים. באופן בלתי מוסבר, פניו מוארות. "קֵר?"_

_"הארי?" קרי לא נראית מבוהלת או כאילו היא עומדת לברוח, דבר חסר הגיון בעליל בעיני לואי. מה הארי עשה במהלך האימונים שגרם לכל המתמודדים לתת לילד גדול עם גרזן לפזז סביב כאילו היה ילדה קטנה ובלתי מזיקה? "הזהר מהמים," קרי מקרקרת. "יש עלוקות ענקיות."_

_לואי בוהה במסך. הנה הלך לו ההימור הכי טוב שלה בלחסל אותו. הוא אולי גדול וחזק יותר ממנה, אבל הוא גם נראה כמו טיפוס מגושם שילך קרוב מידי למים ואז יכשול על רגליו שלו וימעד פנימה._

_הארי וקרי נשארים יחד לשאר היום. הארי עוזר לה להגיע למקום בטוח ואז חולק איתה את האוכל שלו. לואי יודע שבאופן היפותטי ברית עם מתמודד חזק היא דבר טוב, אבל יש לו הרגשה רעה שזה לא יהיה שווה את זה בסוף. בכריתת ברית, אדם חכם הוא אדם שמסוגל להקריב את בן הברית שלו כדי לברוח מחתולי מדבר. לואי לא חושב שקרי היא אדם כזה._

_אם כי די מתוק לצפות בהם. הפסקה נחמדה בקצב מכל הדם והדמעות. הם מצחקקים ומטנפים את סביבתם כמו הילדים שהם באמת. קרי מתגרה בהארי בעניין הבנות ושואלת אותו כמה מהן מחכות לשובו ההרואי. "קדימה הארי! בוא נעזור קצת לצופים. מה נדרש כדי להפוך לגברת הארולד סטיילס?"_

_הארי נהיה אדום ומדשדש סביב במבוכה. "אני פשוט אוהב אנשים נחמדים."_

_לואי מעוצבן כי הילד מתוק בצורה מלבבת, וקרי לא יכולה לשכוח שהוא צריך למות._

_בסופו של דבר הברית משתלמת. הקרייריסטים יוצאים לשוטט בערב, והבחור השחצני באופן מטופש, בעל הבטחון העצמי המופרז מידי ממחוז שתיים מתנתק מהחבורה כשהוא חושב שהוא מבחין בתנועה. קרי עדיין מטושטשת קצת מאיבוד הדם ולא זזה מהר כרגיל._

_לפתע, הבחור לופת את ראשה באחיזת מוות, ומחייך למצלמה כאחוז טירוף. זהו הרגע בו הארי סטיילס המתוק והתמים קובר את גרזנו באחורי גולגולתו של מחוז שתיים._

סבב ניצחון

 

הפעם השנייה שהארי מתקשר אליו היא באמצע הלילה. לואי לא יכול לקבוע באופן מידי מי נמצא בקצה השני של הקו. כל מה שהוא יכול לשמוע דרך המכשיר הן נשימות מטורפות ומילים נואשות שנפלטות בבלגן צורמני של דמעות והיסטריה. במילים אחרות, הארי חסר נחמה והיסטרי לחלוטין.

לוקח להארי מעל עשרים דקות להתעשת מספיק בכדי להיות עקבי. "ה-הם פ-פשוט בהו ב-בי. אמא שלו ואבא שלו ואחיו ואחיותיו. אני ה-הרגתי אותו. הוא מ-מת ב-בגללי."

העצירה של סבב הניצחון במחוז שתיים היתה באותו יום, לואי קולט בבעתה. הוא יכול בקלות להבין את הסוג המיוחד של גהינום שהוא לבהות בעיני הורים שהרגת את ילדם.

"חלמתי שזה קורה שוב," הארי אמר בדמעות. "הרגתי אותו ואז דם החל לזרום מהעיניים שלי והאוזניים שלי ולא יכולתי לעצור את זה. וקרי צרחה והשיער שלה הפך לנחשים והם התחילו ללעוס את העיניים שלה-"

"זה לא היה אמיתי," לואי מצהיר באופן הכי משכנע שהוא מצליח לגייס. קשה לומר זאת באמונה כששניהם יודעים שישנם גורמים מאוד אמיתיים לחלום הזה. "זה נגמר עכשיו," הוא משפר את הניסוח.

"באמת?" הארי שואל בייאוש. "זה אי פעם נגמר באמת?"

ללואי אין תשובה לכך. לא אחת טובה בכל מקרה.

"לפעמים אני חושב שהלוואי שפשוט הייתי מת שם," הארי לוחש. "אני חושב שחלק ממני מת בכל מקרה."

"אתה לא רוצה להיות מת," לואי אומר בשקט. "גם במצבים הכי חסרי תקווה תמיד יש משהו ששווה לחיות בשבילו. אתה רק צריך למצוא את המשהו הזה."

"כמו פרחים בשיער שלי?"

לואי מחייך בעוגמה. "כמו פרחים בשיער שלך, וחיבוקים מאמא שלך, ופחזניות."

"אני באמת אוהב פחזניות." הוא יכול לדמיין את הארי מחייך מבעד לדמעותיו.

לואי מקווה שהארי ימצא מיליוני דברים ששווה לחיות בשבילם.

 

_משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה72_

_ההבנה של היום בשבילו היא שג'והאנה היא לא האויב. לפעמים הוא שוכח, כי היא מפחידה, גסת רוח, באה בגישה של עימות בדרך כלל, והיא הרגה את שני המיועדים שלו בעונה שלה. חשוב שהוא יזכור שהסיבה שהיא הרגה אותם היא סנואו והמשחקים שלו. סנואו הוא האויב. כדאי שלואי לא ישכח._

_היא שקטה יותר עכשיו בכל מקרה. הם יושבים וצופים במשחקים יחד, בזמן שהם מנהלים משא ומתן עם נותני חסות ואוספים את המשאבים שלהם על מנת לשלוח מתנות להארי וקרי._

_הם ניסו להמציא שם צוות כדי לחבב את עצמם על נותני החסות מהקפיטול, אבל כפי שהתברר שילוב של השמות הארי וקרי יוצא או הרי או קארי... ושניהם נשמעים כמו השמות האמיתיים שלהם. אז הם לא עושים שם צוות בשביל נותני החסות, אבל הם כן צועקים **זמן לחרוז** בכל פעם שהארי וקרי מופיעים על המסך. זה לא משעשע את המדריכים האחרים, אבל זה דבר קטן אחד שעוזר להם להתמודד עם האימה של המשחקים. להעמיד פנים שהכל בדיחה. לואי לא בטוח אם ההתייחסות לחיים של ילדים כבדיחה מרוממת את בריאותו הנפשית, או שזה פשוט אכזרי ביותר._

_במשך כמה ימים, שניהם מצליחים להתחמק מצרות. מניין ההרוגים והפעלולים של קברניטי המשחק לא משפיעים על הארי או קרי. המתמודדים משמונה, עשר ואחת עשרה ששרדו את מרחץ הדמים הראשון ניצודים ונהרגים על ידי הקרייריסטים. לאחר מכן הקרייריסטים מחליטים שילדת-החיה מאחת מהווה איום גדול מידי ומתנפלים עליה, חובטים בה במקלות וסלעים כצוות. זה מגיע לכזו רמה של אכזריות שלואי נאלץ לעצום את עיניו ולזמזם בקול רם כדי להשתיק את צעקותיה._

_בהישאר כל כך מעט מתמודדים, הקרייריסטים מתפצלים. שתי הבנות משתיים וארבע נשארות יחד, והנער מאחת נעלם אל העצים להתחבא. לואי לא מפסיק לרעוד בעצבנות. אף מיועד שלו לא הגיע לחמשת האחרונים לפני כן. הוא מדמיין את היכולת להשיב את קרי להוריה **חיה**. החלום קרוב כל כך באופן מתגרה._

_זה קורה בדיוק כשהוא פוגע בשיא הכואב של האופטימיות, הבנות ממחוזות אחת ושתיים, דיימונד וליאופניין, מאתרות את הארי וקרי. ליאופניין נראית כאובה בכנות כשהיא אומדת אותם. "הי הארי. אני מצטערת שזה מגיע לזה. אתה יודע שאני חושבת שאתה מותק. אבל לא כולם יכולים לנצח."_

_הארי מהנהן בחולשה. הוא אוחז גרזן בחוזקה בידו, אבל הוא לא מתקיף, הוא לא מצליח להביא את עצמו להכות ראשון._

_"נוכל לעשות את זה מהר?" דיימונד מציעה._

_"אני מעדיף להילחם למען האמת," הארי עונה בנימוס. לואי חושד שזה לוקח לו כמות עילאית של מאמץ לא לתת לקולו לרעוד._

_זה כואב לצפייה, הדרך בה הן מתחילות להקיף את הארי במבטים טרפניים. ליאופניין שולחת לעברו את סכינה, מנסה לתקוע אותה בבטנו. הוא מצליח לזוז מהדרך בדיוק בזמן ומגיב בהנפה של הגרזן שלו. ליאו מתחמקת ממנו בקלות. לואי שונא את עצמו על כמה שהוא רוצה שקרי תנצל את הרגע כדי לברוח. הבנות לא מקדישות לה שום תשומת לב. היא לא מהווה איום, תחוסל בקלות ברגע שיפטרו מהארי._

_דיימונד תופסת את הארי לא מוכן עם מכה חדה של הפטיש שלה שתופסת את מפרק ידו. הוא מפיל את הגרזן. הוא. מפיל. את. הגרזן._

_ג'והאנה רועדת לידו בשקט. הוא מתחיל לצעוק לקרי לרוץ. אין לה כלי נשק, ואין לה יכולת להגן על עצמה ללא הארי. היא לא יכולה להציל אותו. היא צריכה לעזוב._

_קרי מתחילה לרוץ. בכיוון ההפוך. לואי לא ראה את זה מגיע. הוא כנראה היה צריך, לאור מה שאמרה על כך שהוא חמוד בטקס האסיף, ואיך שהיא היתה כל כך נרגשת לראות אותו במשחקים._

_לואי לא יכול לקלוט לחלוטין את כמות הכוח שהיא בטח זימנה באותו רגע. קרי היא לא ילדה גדולה או חזקה במיוחד, אבל בכל זאת היא מצליחה לגרור את דיימונד וליאופיין קדימה בכוח התנופה. היא מסרבת להרפות מהן כששלושתן נופלות אל תוך המים בהצלפות של ידיים ורגליים. היא לא מרפה גם כשהן צורחות ונאבקות, ורק לאחר ששני התותחים נשמעים אחיזתה סוף סוף משתחררת, ועיניה נסגרות לאט לאט._

_לואי בוכה. ג'והאנה מתנשמת במהירות מפחידה. הארי צורח. לואי צופה ברגשות כבויים כשהארי מושך אותה מהמים ומנסה באופן נואש לתלוש את העלוקות מעורה הנפוח, הבלתי מזוהה, ובכל הזמן הזה צועק את שמה בדחיפות. "קרי! קרי! תתעוררי! תפסיקי! את לא י-יכולה לעזוב אותי." מילותיו והפעולות הקדחניות שלו לא מונעות מהתותח להשמע._

_זה הרגע בו לואי יוצא._

 

סבב ניצחון

 

ישנם ימים קשים יותר מאחרים.

סבב הניצחון של הארי הגיע סוף סוף לקפיטול. בראיון שלו עם סיזר ישנה התייחסות לקרי. לואי כמעט חוטף התקף חרדה. הוא תמיד היה טוב יותר בדיכוי הפאניקה של אנשים אחרים מאשר בעצירת זו של עצמו.

הוא מאשים אלף אנשים במותה של קרי. לפעמים הוא זועם על ליאופיין, דיימונד, סנואו, קברניטי המשחק, אפילו הארי. הדבר הגרוע ביותר הוא שבסופו של זעמו הוא באמת יכול להאשים רק את עצמו. הוא היה צריך להציל אותה. היתה חייבת להיות דרך.

לואי רואה את פניה של קרי בכל בחורה שהוא עובר על פניה ברחוב, וכשהוא מפסיק לראות את פניה זה הופך להיות כל המיועדים שהדריך בעבר, וכשהגהינום המסויים הזה נגמר הוא מתחיל לראות את האנשים שהרג במשחקים. זהו מעגל אין סופי של צער וחרטה ואין לו אף אמצעי לבריחה.

זה אחד מאותם הימים כשהוא יושב על הבטון מאחורי אחד המפעלים ובוהה בגלולות. מיסטי, המנצחת של משחקי הרעב ה53 נתנה לו אותם כשניצח. היא אמרה לו שזה יעזור לו לשכוח. הוא מעולם לא לקח אותם. הוא לעולם לא ייקח.

ובכל זאת, בימים בהם הוא מרגיש חסר תקווה במיוחד הוא בוהה בטבליות המורפליום. הוא בוהה בהן ומדמיין עולם בו הוא לא זוכר.

 

_משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה72_

_לואי ממשיך לצפות. למרות מירב מאמציו, הוא נקשר להארי באופן מתון במהלך הברית. בנוסף קרי ויתרה על חייה למען הילד הזה, המעט שיוכל לעשות בתמורה הוא לנצח._

_קברניטי המשחק משחררים נחשים על מנת לקרב את שני המתמודדים האחרונים אחד אל השני. מבחיל לצפות בנערים מקצצים את ראשי היצורים החלקלקים. הגרזן של הארי מוכתם אדום כהה מדם נחשים._

_לואי אפילו לא בטוח אם הוא עושה זאת בכוונה. נראה שהארי ממוקד לגמרי בנחשים. גפיו הארוכות חובטות סביב בפראות וללא תיאום, מכות נחש...נחש...נחש...גולגולת._

_המתמודד ממחוז אחת נופל. שבריר שניה מאוחר יותר נשמע תותח._

_"והמנצח של משחקי הרעב ה-72... ממחוז שבע... הארי סטיילס."_

 

 


	2. פרק 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> משחקי הרעב השנתיים ה73 מתחילים.

**פרק 2**

"אדום ממש באופנה העונה," המעצבת שלו אומרת לו.

לואי מניח שהוא יכול יסמוך עליה בזה. הוא חושב שיכול להיות שצהוב היה באופנה בעונה שעברה. או סגול. או לבן. למעשה, כשהוא חושב על זה, אין לו מושג מה היה באופנה בעונה שעברה.

על פי השמועות, כנראה הובא לידיעת הציבור ששיערו של סיזר פליקרמן נצבע באדום ברגעים אלו. המעצבת של לואי הורגת די הרבה זמן בהעלאת השערות אם סיזר צבע את שיערו באדום כיוון שזה באופנה או שאדום נהיה באופנה כיוון שסיזר צבע את שיערו. לדבריה זוהי אחת השאלות הרבות חסרות המענה של החיים.

"זה בהחלט מונע ממני לישון בלילה," לואי אומר ביובש.

המעצבת שלו מהנהנת ברצינות. לואי מזכיר לעצמו בפעם האלף שאזרחי הקפיטול מבינים את סוג הסרקזם המסוים שלו לעתים רחוקות מאוד.

"אתה נראה מגוחך," פיניק מודיע לו בקול תפל כשהוא נכנס לחדר.

"אני מודע לכך." לואי לבוש במכנס קצר בצבע אדום עם נצנצים, שלייקס אדום מעל חזה חשוף, ועניבת פרפר אדומה נוצצת. "אתה לבוש בדיוק כמוני פיניק," הוא מוסיף בזעף.

"כשאתה נראה כל כך טוב כמוני זה בקושי משנה מה אתה לובש," החיוך השחצני של פיניק כל כך מזויף ועיניו כה ריקות שלואי אפילו לא טורח להחזיר הערה עוקצנית.

הארי מועד לתוך החדר בדיוק כשנעשים הגימורים לבלורית של לואי. עיניו ממוסגרות אדום ושיערו שמנוני ודבוק לראשו. היום הראשון בחזרה לקפיטול כמדריך הוא תמיד הכי קשה. לואי חושד שהוא בכה. "הי לו, אתה רוצה..." קולו של הארי דועך והוא בוהה בלואי בבלבול.

לואי מצטער בכנות שלא נעל את הדלת.

"למה אתה לבוש ככה?"

"אתה יודע איך זה, הטרנדים בקפיטול," לואי מושך בכתפיו בחולשה. "קודי הלבוש במסיבות שלהם תמיד משונים."

"אתה הולך למסיבה של הקפיטול," הארי אומר ביובש. קולו חסר הבעה אבל פניו מסגירות הכל. הוא נגעל בבירור.

לואי היה יכול להסביר למה הוא הולך. הוא היה יכול להצדיק את עצמו. הוא לא עושה זאת. שהארי יחשוב שהוא תושב קפיטול רדוד ותפל, זה עדיף לאין שיעור מהאמת.

 הארי כבר לא נראה בטוח באשר להאם הוא בכלל רוצה להמשיך עם שאלתו. בסופו של דבר מסתבר שהצורך שלו בחֶברה מנצח. "אתה חושב שתוכל אולי...לא ללכת...הלילה? אני פשוט...ג'והאנה הלכה לישון וחשבתי שאולי נוכל לדבר-"

"לא יכול," לואי קוטע אותו. זה לא שקר. הוא באמת לא יכול לותר את המסיבה. או על החלק שאחרי המסיבה. כבר שילמו לו.

"אוקיי," קולו של הארי חנוק. "זה...אוקיי...שיהיה." הוא עוזב את החדר בלי להביט לאחור.

פיניק מרים גבה בשאלה ברגע שהארי נעלם. "אתה לא מתכוון לספר לו? הוא עומד לגלות בכל מקרה. ג'והאנה אומרת שסנואו קבע איתו פגישה מחר בלילה. היא מתכננת להזהיר אותו שהוא חייב למכור את הגוף שלו לסנואו או שהמשפחה שלו תגמור כמו שלה."

לואי רוצה להקיא. הוא לא רוצה לחשוב על זה. "אני לא יכול להיות זה שמספר לו."

פיניק מושך בכתפיו. זה החלק הכי טוב לגביו, לואי חושב. פיניק לעולם לא שופט.

"טוב, אז בוא נלך," לואי אומר בהבעה נמרצת, נחוש להשאר ממוקד. "הגבירות מחכות."

 

*****

 

טקסי הפתיחה הם דבר כל כך טפשי שלואי לא מצליח להבין איך אפילו אזרחי הקפיטול מסוגלים למצוא בהם בידור.

אולי הדעה שלו משוחדת, מאחר שכמישהו שבא ממחוז שש למיועדים שלו תמיד מובטחות התלבושות הכי אידיוטיות-בצורה-בלתי-הגיונית. הנושא של מחוז שש הוא תחבורה, מה שאומר שהמיועדים שלהם יכולים בעצם להיות לבושים כעגלות, קטנועים, או רחפות. כולן תלבושות נוראיות. השנה המיועדים שלו לבושים בחליפות כסופות עם חבילות סילון על גבם. ללואי אין מושג איזה סוג של תחבורה זה אמור להיות, ללא ספק משהו שהמחוז שלו לא באמת מייצר.

השנה המיועדים שלו הם בני שבע עשרה ושמונה עשרה. באופן היפותטי, העובדה שהם בוגרים אמורה לעשות את זה קל יותר. המיועדים של הארי וג'והאנה, כמו במין עיוות של גורל, שניהם בני שתים עשרה.

הארי מתרוצץ סביבם כמו הורה מודאג. לואי צופה ממרחק כשהוא מסדר את תלבושות העץ שלהם ומלטף את שיערם ומחבק את שניהם לפני שהוא מעלה אותם למרכבה. לואי בולע גוש בגרונו. בכל פעם שהוא חושב שהמשחקים לא יכולים להיות עוד יותר שוברי לב הוא רואה משהו כזה.

"זכרו לחייך. נסו להראות חברותיים," לואי מזכיר למיועדים שלו ללא התלהבות.

"למה?" הנער שלו, ריצ'ארד שואל בכעס. "הם עומדים לצפות בנו נשחטים! למה שאהיה חברותי?"

ללואי אין מצב רוח להסביר את הרעיון של נותני החסות למתבגר כועס. "בסדר. לכו בכעס. לא אכפת לי."

הוא די בטוח שהוא לא היה כזה נוראי לקרי ומרלון שנה שעברה. אם כי קרי ומרלון מתו, אז לאיזה שוני זה גרם בסופו של דבר?

"אתה יכול לפחות להעמיד פנים שאתה שם זין אם נמות או לא!" ויקטוריה, המיועדת שלו מתפרצת.

"את מאמינה שאת יכולה לזכות בזה?" הוא שואל אותה ברוגע. "את חושבת שאת יכולה לנצח את הקרייריסטים? להרוג אנשים לפני שיספיקו להרוג אותך?"

היא מנידה בראשה לשלילה.

"אז למה שאני אשים זין אם תמותי? את בעצם אמרת לי הרגע שזה מה שהולך לקרות! אני בטוח שאת מכירה את היכולות שלך טוב יותר ממני."

מישהו מוחא כפיים באיטיות מאחוריו. "וואו, אתה באמת יודע איך להאציל ביטחון בילדים. למד אותי את דרכיך?" ג'והאנה שואלת בציניות.

הוא פונה ממבטיהם הכועסים של ויקטוריה וריצ'ארד. "זו מיומנות נרכשת," הוא מודיע לה בקלילות. "למה את לא נמצאת עם המיועדים שלך?"

"הם בני שתים עשרה," היא מנידה בראשה. "הם לא עומדים לנצח. אני לא רוצה להכיר שני ילדים קטנים שהולכים למות."

"אז את הולכת לגרום להארי לעשות את זה?" לואי לא יכול להמנע מלהחדיר מעט שיפוטיות לקולו. זו שנת ההדרכה הראשונה של הילד, היא בוודאי יכולה לעזור לו קצת.

"אמרתי גם לו לא לעשות את זה," ג'והאנה נובחת. "אני לא גורמת לו לעשות שום דבר. הוא רוצה."

"מצטער," לואי נאנח. "לא התכוונתי להשמע-"

"זה בסדר... אני פשוט...הארי נפגש עם סנואו הלילה. אני עומדת להזהיר אותו בקשר ל...מה שהוא עומד לבקש...ומה שהוא צריך לענות, ישר אחרי שזה נגמר."

לואי מהנהן. "פיניק ציין את זה בפניי."

"רוצה לעזור לי?" ג'והאנה שואלת בייאוש. "הוא מחבב אותך. אתם לא מדברים בטלפון כל הזמן? אולי זה יעשה את זה יותר קל-"

"לא," הוא אומר. "זה לא יעשה שום דבר יותר קל." כי כל גופו עדיין כואב מאתמול בלילה, כי אם הוא יצטרך לדבר על זה הוא יבכה, כי לו ולפיניק יש אסטרטגיה מכוונת היטב שכוללת לא להתייחס לבעיות שלהם, כי יש עוד מיליון סיבות שונות. "זה יעשה הכל יותר קשה."

הם נשארים בשקט וצופים במרכבות כשהן מתחילות לעזוב. הן סובבות סביב הכיכר ולבסוף מגיעות לעצירה מול אחוזת הנשיא סנואו. ויקטוריה וריצ'ארד מחייכים לאורך כל הטקס.

 

****

 

מישהו דופק בחבטות על דלתו. תיקון, זה _אמצע הלילה_ ומישהו דופק בחבטות על דלתו. מנסיונו של לואי זה לעולם לא מסמן דברים טובים.

"חרא עצלן ודפוק אני נשבעת באלוהים המזוין שאתלוש לך את הזין ואאכיל בו להקת כלבי פרא ואצלם תמונות מזוינות של כל זה אם לא תאסוף את החרא שלך ותפתח את הדלת המזוינת שלך!"

אז זו ג'והאנה שחובטת על דלתו. אפילו גרוע יותר. באנקה, הוא גורר את עצמו מהמיטה ומושך על עצמו טרנינג לפני שהוא מועד וניגש לפתוח את הדלת.

הוא מניח שאולי ג'והאנה פשוט עצבנית על דבר כזה או אחר ורוצה לפרוק. היא מתעצבנת מהרבה דברים שלואי לא מצליח להביא את עצמו לדאוג לגביהם. הוא מבין שמשהו ממש באמת לא בסדר כשהיא אפילו לא מגיבה על העובדה שחצי משיער הערווה שלו חשוף. "בוא איתי." היא תופסת את זרועו ומתחילה לצעוד במורד המסדרון.

"מה?" הוא שואל בטפשות בעודו כושל לצידה.

"הוא לא מפסיק לבכות," ג'והאנה אומרת מבעד לשיניים חשוקות. "אני לא מצליחה להחדיר בו הגיון. הוא לא מסוגל לנשום כמו שצריך והוא נראה כאילו הוא עומד לתלוש את עורו. אתה צריך לתקן אותו."

ללואי יש בקושי שנייה לנסות להבין מה היא אומרת לפני שהוא נדחף אל תוך חדר שינה אחר. הארי נמצא מכורבל על המיטה, בוכה בהיסטריה.

נשימתו של לואי נעצרת כשהוא מעריך את המצב. הארי לובש זוג בוקסר קטן בלבד, מה שמאפשר לראות את השריטות האדומות העוברות לאורך חזהו והחבורות המקיפות את צווארו. בדרך כלל הפגישה הראשונה עם סנואו הינה רק כדי להודיע לך מה מצופה ממך בעתיד הקרוב. נראה כי הפעם לסנואו כבר היה מישהו שחיכה להארי.

הוא מתיישב בזהירות על המיטה ליד הארי, נזהר שלא ליזום מגע פיזי שמא יערער אותו עוד יותר. ג'והאנה צדקה, לא היה נראה כי הארי בכלל מסוגל לנשום כמו שצריך. נשימותיו יוצאות כגניחות כאב בתוך יבבות חנוקות. "ששש..." לואי מרגיע. "יהיה בסדר. רק תנשום."

הארי מביט בו. עיניו מבועתות. הוא מנסה לעצור את הבכי, לואי מבין. הוא רוצה לנשום והוא רוצה להירגע אבל _הוא לא מסוגל_. וזה הדבר הכי מבעית.

לאחר ההבנה הזו לואי מושך את הארי לחיקו. הארי קובר את פניו בבטנו של לואי, ובוכה חזק עוד יותר. "אני לא מצליח להפסיק לבכות," הוא מקרקר לתוך עורו של לואי. "למה אני לא מצליח להפסיק?"

"זה נורמלי," לואי מלטף את שיערו ברכות. "תן לזה קצת זמן. אני לא הולך לשום מקום."

הארי בוכה במשך שעתיים. הוא מבועת לאורך כל הזמן הזה, ופעם בכמה זמן מתחנן ללואי שיגרום לזה להפסיק. ג'והאנה יוצאת מהכרה על השולחן שליד המיטה לקראת סוף השעה הראשונה. פניה מתוחות ומודאגות גם מתוך שינה.

בסופו של דבר הבכי מפסיק, אבל זה רק מפנה את הדרך לרעידות של כל הגוף. הארי מתחיל לגרד בטירוף את העור בזרועותיו, בטנו, צווארו. הוא קרוב לתלישת נתחי עורו. לואי מושך את ידיו לאחור ביותר קשיחות משהתכוון. הארי קופא ואז מתחיל לרעוד בעוד יותר אלימות מקודם.

"אני מצטער," לואי לוחש בחיפזון. "אני לא הולך לפגוע בך. אני רק לא רוצה שתגרד את העור שלך עד שייתלש. אתה רוצה להתקלח? זה העניין?" לואי עצמו מעביר שעות בקרצוף המגע שלהם מעורו.

"כ-כן," הארי עונה ברעד. הוא לא מבצע שום ניסיון לזוז, תשוש מידי אפילו בשביל להגיע לחדר האמבטיה.

לואי אוסף אותו אל זרועותיו ונושא אותו לשם. הארי גדול אבל הוא מכיל בעיקר עצמות, לא כבד וקל להרמה. הוא ממקם אותו בזהירות בתוך האמבטיה, פותח את המים על חום רותח ונותן להארי להתכרבל תחת הזרם.

הארי עדיין לא זז, אז לואי מתיישב בהיסוס על קצה האמבטיה. "אתה רוצה שאני אשטוף את השיער שלך?"

הארי מחווה הנהון קל שבקלים. לואי מתחיל להחדיר שמפו אל בין תלתליו הלחים של הארי בכל העדינות הקיימת בו. מבלי לחדול לרגע מתנועותיו הרכות הוא רוחץ את חזהו וגבו של הארי בליפה סחוטת סבון.

כשהוא מסיים, הוא עוזר להארי לצאת מהאמבטיה ועוטף אותו במגבת צמרירית. הארי מביט בו בעיניים גדולות ושיער רטוב הנדבק לגולגולתו. הוא נראה כמו ילד קטנטן, מכורבל בתוך מגבת. 

לואי מוביל אותו חזרה למיטה ונותן לו להתרפק אל חיקו. "המצב ישתפר," הוא ממלמל אל תוך שיערו הלח של הארי. "אני אעזור לך. אני מבטיח."

 

***

 

עיניו של הארי דביקות ואדומות מדמעות יבשות כשהוא מתעורר. הוא נראה קטן וחסר ביטחון כשהוא בוהה בלואי באמון.

"אנחנו הולכים לטיול היום!" לואי אומר לו בנימה נמרצת. הוא כבר התקלח והתלבש, לאחר שהתעורר לפני מספר שעות מסיוט נורא.

"לאן?" הארי שואל אותו בבלבול.

"אתה תראה," לואי אומר במאור פנים. "אתה כבר לא מיועד. אנחנו לא מחויבים להישאר במטה האימונים. אנחנו יכולים ללכת לאן שנרצה." דבר שלא היה נכון לגמרי, אבל קרוב מספיק.

"אז יוצאים אל העיר? באמת?"

"אנחנו הולכים לעשות משהו...שמח." לואי יודע שאין הרבה שהוא יכול לעשות כדי לשפר את חייו של הארי. הוא תמיד יהיה בטראומה מהמשחקים, חייו תמיד יהיו תחת שליטת הקפיטול, והוא ימשיך לצפות בילדים מתים כל עוד הוא חי. אבל לעשות דבר אחד ביום האחד הזה שישמח אותו נראה כמספיק מתקבל על הדעת.

הארי מחייך אליו ברעד. "זה נשמע נחמד."

"ברור מותק. אז צ'יק צ'ק! תתלבש!"

הארי זוחל החוצה מהמיטה ורץ לארון. "מה ללבוש?"

"את הבגדים האהובים עליך," לואי אומר בדרמטיות. "איזה בגד שתלבש יעשה אותך הכי שמח?"

הארי מוציא זוג מכנסי סקיני ג'ינס צמודים במיוחד וסוודר אפור. "זה נראה בסדר?" הוא שואל בהיסוס.

לואי מגלגל את עיניו. "ברור שסקיני ג'ינס יהיו הבגד האהוב עליך, יצור ענקי שכמוך."

בחיוך, הארי עושה סיבוב קטן. "נאמר לי שהם גורמים לרגליים שלי להיראות מדהים על ידי כל בחורה במחוז שבע. אני פועל במאמץ עילאי כדי להרשים אותך." הוא מניד בריסיו בשובבות.

לואי מוצא את עצמו צוחק. בתוך כל הצער והטירוף של המשחקים לפעמים קשה לראות שהאנשים שם נהגו להיות ויכולים להיות מצחיקים, חכמים ומקסימים. "אתה פלרטטן הארי סטיילס! מי ידע?"

"רק בשבילך לו."

לואי מבין באימה שלחייו הולכות ומאדימות. הוא חשב שאיבד את היכולת להסמיק בשלוש השנים האחרונות. כנראה שהארי סטיילס המקסים היה כל שנדרש על מנת לשבור את שכבת האדישות המיומנת שלו ולמעשה לגרום לו להרגיש נבוך.

 _הוא הבחור של קרי_. לואי מזכיר לעצמו. _בעולם אחר, טוב יותר, הארי וקרי היו חיים יחד באושר ועושר. אתה דואג לו רק בשבילה_.

"אין זמן לשיחות חולין עכשיו, סטיילס," לואי מושיט יד לפרוע את שיערו. הארי נשען לתוכה כמו חתלתול מאושר. "לוח הזמנים שלנו צפוף."

הוא מוביל את הארי אל מחוץ למטה האימונים. הם אוספים צמידי מתכת בשערים ואלה ננעלים על פרקי ידיהם על ידי שומרת קפיטול ממורמרת.

"בשביל מה אלה?" הארי לוחש.

"הם איתורנים," הוא עונה. "פחות אינטנסיבי מלהזריק אותם לתוך הזרוע שלך כמו במשחקים, כמובן. הם בעצם רק כדי לאפשר לקפיטול לדעת לאן אנחנו הולכים, ואם ננסה להסיר אותם או להתנתק מהם בדרך כלשהי אוכפי שקט יבואו לאסוף אותנו."

"זה לא נורא מידי. אני עדיין לא מאמין שאנחנו יכולים פשוט לעזוב וללכת לשוטט ככה!" הארי מסוחרר כשהם מהלכים ברחובות. הוא לא יכול להפסיק לסובב את ראשו מצד לצד, הוא מנסה לספוג הכל, מתענג על החופש בבירור.

"יש כאן כמה דברים די מגניבים," לואי מודה. "ברגע שאתה מתגבר על כל החלקים הנוראיים." הוא פונה לפתח של בית קפה. "למקום הזה יש את השוקו החם הטוב ביותר."

"מה זה?" עיניו של הארי מתרחבות בלהט כשהוא עוקב אחרי לואי פנימה. "זה משקה?"

"שני שוקו חם בבקשה," הוא אומר לאישה העומדת מאחורי הדלפק. יש לה שיער אדום מחריד (כי אדום זה באופנה, לואי מניח). "וגם שני קאפקייקס בציפוי אדום."

"מה אלה?" הארי מקפץ בהתרגשות על כריות רגליו. "כלומר אני יודע מה זה קאפקייקס, הם כמו סוג של מאפינס, נכון? אבל איך הם מצופים באדום? זה השוקו החם? זה אמור להיות חום? מה זה הדבר הלבן המוקצף שהיא שמה בכוסות?"

לואי מגלגל עיניים ודוחף קאפקייק לכיוונו פרצופו של הארי. "פשוט תטעם את זה טיפש. אתה יכול לאכול בזמן שנלך."

הארי עסוק מאוד במשך שאר הטיול. הוא מחסל את הקאפקייק שלו תוך שניות ואז מקבע את עיני הכלבלב שלו על לואי עד שהוא מקבל גם חצי משלו. לאחר מכן הוא מעביר כמה רגעים תמוהים בליקוקים קטנים וחתוליים של הקצפת בראש המשקה שלו, לפני שהוא מחליט שהוא אוהב גם את זה. "אני אוהב שוקו חם," הארי מודיע ללואי. יש לו קצפת על האף. לואי מחליט לא לציין את זה.

"אוקי טיפש, עצום את העיניים. אנחנו כמעט שם." הארי עוצם את עיניו בצייתנות ומחבר את זרועו אל זו של לואי.

לואי מוביל את הארי אל חלקת אדמה בעלת עשב רך ומושך אותו לתנוחת ישיבה. "בסדר, אתה יכול לפקוח את העיניים."

עפעפיו של הארי מרפרפים ונפתחים והוא פולט אנקה. הם מוקפים בכל צבע שניתן להעלות על הדעת. אדומים, וכחולים, וסגולים וכל גוון שביניהם, ככל שהעין מסוגלת לראות. רק בקפיטול, לואי מהרהר, יהיה פארק המכיל כל פרח יפה שקיים. הוא חושד שלפחות חצי מהם מהונדסים גנטית, כיוון שצבעים כה תוססים לא יכולים להיווצר באופן אקראי בטבע.

 "אני אוהב לבוא לכאן," הוא אומר להארי בשקט. "בקושי באים לכאן עוד אנשים, כנראה משום שכל אזרחי הקפיטול עסוקים מדי בתצוגות האופנה וארוחות הערב שלהם. תמיד שקט ושלו פה."

"זה מדהים," הארי נושם. "הכל כל כך דומם. אפילו במחוז שבע דברים כמעט אף פעם לא כאלה דוממים."

הם לא ממש מדברים הרבה אחרי זה. במקום זאת, הם שוכבים על העשב ומנמנמים לתוך ומחוץ להכרה לזמן מה. הארי מניח את ראשו על ברכיו של לואי ומצביע בעצלתיים על הפרחים האהובים עליו בזמן שלואי משחק בתלתליו. כשהם נעשים רעבים הם מפנים את תשומת ליבם לכריכים והלימונדה שלואי ארז מוקדם יותר באותו בוקר.

לבסוף השמים מתחילים להחשיך והקרקע תחת רגליהם נעשית קרה, אך הם עדיין לא זזים. "בגלגול הבא שלי, אני הולך להיות פרח." הארי מודיע לו.

"איזה?"

"זה שמריח הכי טוב. אני עדיין צריך לברר את זה."

לואי עוצם את עיניו ומהנהן. "ובכן, יש לנו שפע של פרחים לבחון."

הצמיד על ידו של הארי מבזיק לפתע ופולט צליל זמזום קולני. הוא מסתכל על לואי בחרדה. "מה זה אומר?"

"זה אומר שמחפשים אותך חזרה במטֵה," לואי אומר בקול חסר גוון. הוא פתאום מרגיש קר.

"לא." הארי הופך מרגוע ושמח למבועת תוך רגע. "לא שוב. אני לא יכול לעשות את זה שוב." לואי רואה שהוא מתחיל להיכנס לפאניקה, שפתו התחתונה רועדת ועיניו דומעות. "ב-בבקשה, אני לא יכול."

לואי שואף ברעד ומצמיד את מצחו לזה של הארי. "כן, אתה יכול. זו הסיבה שהבאתי אותך לכאן. לא משנה מה מכריחים אותך לעשות, אני רוצה שתעמיד פנים שאתה נמצא כאן, יושב בין אלפי פרחים לצדי."

הארי בוכה בדממה.

"הם יכולים לעשות מה שהם רוצים עם הגוף שלך ואין לך דרך לעצור אותם," לואי ממשיך בתקיפות, "אבל אין להם שליטה על התודעה שלך. זה הדבר היחיד שלא שייך להם. מבחינה מנטלית, אתה יכול להיות בכל מקום בעולם."

"אז אני יכול פשוט ללכת למקום אחר בתוך הראש שלי?" הארי שואל בקול קטן. "הגוף שלי יהיה שם אבל אני הולך להיות איתך?"

"כן. אתה הולך להיות איתי. והולך להיות לנו יום נהדר. אני אקנה לך שוקו חם ואקח אותך לגן פרחים."

"יום נהדר," הארי חוזר על המילים מבעד לדמעותיו. "יהיה לנו יום נהדר." הוא מאפשר ללואי להוביל אותו חזרה למטה, חזרה לסנואו.

לואי מייחל בכל ליבו שהוא היה יכול להוביל את הארי בכיוון הההפוך.

 

***

 

סביר להניח שריצ'ארד וויקטוריה הם המיועדים המעצבנים ביותר שלואי הדריך אי פעם. הוא בדרך כלל מנסה לא לחשוב רעות על אנשים שנגררו מבתיהם וכעת כנראה עומדים למות בשבועות הקרובים, אבל רק הפעם הוא חורג מהכלל.

הם לא מסכימים עם שום דבר שהוא אומר, מגלגלים את עיניהם בכל פעם שהוא מפנה את גבו, ובעקבות סיבה מסתורית כלשהי מחליטים להתנהג כאילו זו אשמתו ששמותיהם נבחרו.

"היית צריך לאמן אותנו טוב יותר," ויקטוריה אומרת לו כשהם מחכים שהציונים מהאימונים יעלו על המסך. "אם היית מלמד אותי מיומנות הייתי מקבלת ציון טוב!"

"אני לא אחראי ללמד אותך מיומנות," הוא מתפרץ. "אולי היית צריכה להיות חכמה וללמוד משהו מועיל בשבע עשרה השנים שחיית בהן."

"לא ידעתי שאני אהיה צריכה לדעת איך להרוג אנשים!"

"אה באמת?" הוא שואל בלגלוג. "אני מניח שאף פעם לא הבנת שמשחקי הרעב אמיתיים, כן? פשוט חשבת ששני אנשים מהמחוז שלנו הולכים לחופשה ארוכה ומהנה פעם בשנה?"

היא נהיית אדומה ונראית כאילו ממש היתה רוצה להחטיף לו סטירה.

"שתוק," ריצ'ארד פוקד. "הם מתחילים להכריז את הציונים."

הקרייריסטים כולם מקבלים ציונים גבוהים, כרגיל. ויקטוריה נועצת בו מבט במופגן בזמן שהעשיריות של מחוז ארבע מוצגות, כמו כדי לומר שהוא צריך ללמוד מזה איך להיות מדריך טוב יותר. הבדיחה על חשבונה, בהתחשב בכך שהוא יודע כעובדה שפיניק מתעלם משני המיועדים שלו כאילו הם נושאים מחלות מידבקות.

פניו של ריצ'ארד מבזיקים על המסך, ואז בדיוק מתחתיו, מופיעה הספרה תשע.

לואי המום. לקבל תשע לא אומר שהמיועד היה מהיר, או הצליח להסוות את עצמו, או להרים משהו כבד. תשע אומר שהוא היה מסוגל להדגים דרך מעשית להריגת מיועדים אחרים.

"מה עשית?" לואי שואל בחשדנות.

"אתה תראה," ריצ'ארד עונה בזחיחות.

"אתה לא אמור לשמור את זה בסוד ממני!" לואי הופך יותר ויותר נרגז. "אני צריך לדעת מה אתה יכול לעשות כדי שזה יעזור לי להשיג נותני חסות ולהעלות אסטרטגיית משחק!"

"קיבלתי שש." ויקטוריה מתערבת בזעף. "לא שאחד מכם שם לב. אני מניחה שלימדת את ריצ'ארד מיומנות. ידעתי שאני אסבול מהעובדה שאין לי מדריכה אישה. אני אוודא שאתה מודע לכך שאני לא מעריכה את ההעדפה הגברית שמתרחשת כאן."

"אני לא מעדיף את ריצ'ארד! אני שונא אותו בדיוק כמו שאני שונא אותך!"

"אל תשקר לי!" היא אומרת בקול צווחני. "אני יודעת שאתה מעדיף גברים. זה ההסבר היחיד לאיך שסלחת בכזו קלות להארי סטיילס על מה שעשה לקרי בשנה שעברה."

דמו של לואי מתקרר. "הארי לא עשה לקרי שום דבר."

ויקטוריה נוחרת. "באמת? הוא מעמיד פנים שיש לו רגשות כלפיה, עובד עליה כך שתחשוב שהוא אוהב אותה חזרה, עד שתקריב את חייה למענו! קרי היתה בבירור רק צעד באסטרטגיית המשחק שלו."

ראשו כואב. אם להיות כנה, לואי מנסה כמה שהוא יכול לא לחשוב אף פעם על מה שקרה לקרי. בחלק האחורי של מוחו, לעומת זאת, הוא תמיד הניח שהארי וקרי היו מאוהבים זה בזה. הוא הניח שההקרבה שלה הכאיבה להארי, לא רק הצילה אותו.

"אנחנו סוטים מהנושא," הוא מתפרץ עליהם. "אנחנו אמורים לעבוד על איך תוצגו בראיונות שלכם עם סיזר."

"אני יכול להיות אמיץ וחזק," ריצ'ארד מציע.

"אני יכולה להיות יפה ואדיבה," ויקטוריה אומרת.

הם בהחלט סתם מנסים להרגיז אותו, שניהם. ויקטוריה מכוונת אליו חיוך מעושה. היא יודעת שהוא לא יהיה מסוגל להימנע מלהעליב אותם עכשיו. "ריצ'ארד יכול להיות גס רוח ודביל ואת יכולה להיות מעצבנת ודבילית," הוא אומר לה. "אני יוצא להליכה."

לאחר בערך שעה של חיפוש הוא מוצא את פיניק מסתתר תחת גרם מדרגות. "שני המיועדים שלך קיבלו עשר," הוא מספר לו.

פיניק לא מגיב.

"ריצ'ארד קיבל תשע. מה אתה חושב שהוא עשה?"

פיניק מושך בכתפיו. "אין לי מושג. המיועדים שלך בדרך כלל גרועים יותר מחסרי תועלת באימונים שלהם."

"אתה חושב שהארי אהב את קרי?"

"כן, ברור שהוא אהב אותה," פיניק מסתכל עליו בסקרנות. "היה נראה שהם הסתדרו מצוין."

"לא...אבל...הוא _אהב_ -אהב אותה?" זה חשוב שמישהו יענה לו על השאלה המכריעה הזו. הוא צריך שפיניק יגיד לו שברור שהארי _אהב_ -אהב אותה. הוא צריך שיאמרו לו שסביר להניח שמותה של קרי שבר את ליבו. שהוא לא יוכל לאהוב שוב לעולם.

פיניק לא אומר את זה. "אני חושב שתצטרך לשאול את הארי, חבר."

"זה לא משנה בכל מקרה," הוא אומר לפיניק בייאוש. "סלחתי לג'והאנה על שהרגה את ג'וזף ומילי. אני יכול לסלוח להארי על ששיקר לקרי."

פיניק רק מהנהן בהסכמה. _ממזר חסר תועלת_.

 

***

 

הוא באמת ובתמים היה מאוד שמח אם אדום לא היה באופנה. המעצבת שלו הזהירה אותו, אך בכל זאת הוא מעולם לא חשב לדמיין איך בעצם סיזר יראה עם שיער אדום. הוא יודע כעת שהמחזה נצרב לנצח ברשתיות עיניו. ראשו של סיזר כולו נראה כאילו הוא מדמם ולואי חושד שזה מרתיע ביותר את המיועדים שהוא מראיין.

לואי זוקף לזכותה של ויקטוריה את העובדה שהיא לא מתחלחלת באופן יותר מידי נראה לעין כשהיא רואה את סיזר לראשונה. למרבה הפלא, ויקטוריה למעשה מקסימה ומצחיקה לאורך כל הראיון שלה. מתי היא קיבלה חוש הומור? הקהל אשכרה מחייך וצוחק איתה.

"השגת לעצמך קרי נוספת?" היימיטץ' שואל לצדו בקול רם. "אולי כדאי שלא תיקשר מידי לזאתי." הוא מגהק בקולניות.

לואי מקמט את אפו. הוא מתחרט על כך שהתיישב ליד היימיטץ'. בזמנו זו נראתה הדרך הטובה ביותר להימנע מהארי. "היא לא קרי נוספת. קרי היתה מתוקה. ויקטוריה מרושעת."

היימיטץ' צוחק בקול רועם. כמה נותני חסות של הקפיטול נועצים בהם מבט. לואי נזכר למה לשבת עם היימיטץ' יכול להיות בעצם מבדר. "שכחתי כמה הקפיטול שונאת אותך. אנחנו צריכים לבלות יותר זמן יחד."

"תביא לי ברנדי ונוכל לבלות יחד כמה זמן שתרצה, ילד."

ריצ'ארד עולה. לואי די בטוח שהוא החליט ללכת על 'אמיץ וחזק' בראיון שלו. אם כי הוא בעיקר מצטייר כשחצן ויהיר.

"אני לא אוהב אותו," היימיטץ' נוהם. "יש בו משהו חשוד(גם: שקשור לדגים -הערת המתרגמת.)."

"לך יש ריח של דגים," לואי ממלמל בזעף. כי לואי הוא היחיד המורשה להעליב את המיועדים שלו. זה חוק.

"ארוחת ערב בשבוע שעבר," היימיטץ' מספק מתוך רצון לעזור.

"אתה מגעיל," לואי אומר באדישות. הוא מתחמק משם ברגע שהמיועדים האחרונים מסיימים. אולי הוא ניסה להימנע מהארי על ידי כך שישב עם היימיטץ', אבל הארי לפחות התרחץ השבוע.

כצפוי, הארי מוצא אותו בשנייה שהוא חוזר לעולם התרבותי בו אנשים ממש מתקלחים ולא מגהקים בציבור. "איפה היית? ראית את הילדים שלי? אני חושב שהלך להם ממש טוב, נכון? הם היו מאוד נחמדים ומנומסים והיה נראה שהקהל אוהב אותם. ואני חושב שגם לויקטוריה שלך הלך ממש טוב! תזכיר לי שוב למה אתה שונא אותה? לואי?"

לואי מהסס. "אני יכול לשאול אותך משהו?"

"כן, בטח," הארי עונה מיד. "כל דבר."

"אהבת את קרי? כלומר באמת אהבת. אהבת ברמה שאם הייתם במצב שונה היית רוצה לצאת איתה?"

"לצאת איתה?" לפתע הארי נראה מפוחד, כאילו הוא יודע שיש רק תשובה אחת לשאלה הזו והוא לא עומד למסור אותה. "אני- למה אתה שואל אותי את זה? היינו חברים. היא היתה החברה הטובה שלי. אני מתגעגע אליה כל יום. יש לי ס-סיוטים על מותה כל לילה."

"אז לא אהבת אותה," לואי מרגיש שהוא עומד להקיא. "ידעת שיש לה רגשות כלפיך וחשבת שהיא תשמש בעלת ברית טובה...כיוון שהיא לעולם לא תפגע בך ותעשה הכל על מנת להגן עליך-"

"לא!" הארי נחרד, הוא נמצא במרחק של שניות מלדמוע. "לא לואי! כל כך אהבתי אותה, היא הייתה החברה הכי טובה שלי במשחקים. אבל אני לא- אני לא אה...בנות...כלומר-"

זה כמעט מאוחר מדי כשלואי מבין לאן הארי חותר עם ההסבר שלו. "תפסיק לדבר," הוא לוחש. "תפסיק. בוא אחרי."

הארי מגמגם התנצלויות נואשות כשלואי גורר אותו אל מחוץ לבניין. "אני מצטער. אני מצטער על קרי, ואני מצטער עליי. אני ל-לא היית צריך לספר לך, אני יודע שזה מוזר ו-"

"שקט," לואי מושך אותו לעבר קטע קטן של דשא בחזית הבניין. הוא חושב שכבר אין מצלמות בסמוך להם. "אתה לא יכול לומר את זה. לא אכפת לי ממוזרות או מה שלא יהיה...אבל אתה לא יכול לומר את זה. אם אתה לא רוצה שסנואו יתחיל למכור אותך לגברים במקום לנשים אתה חייב להיצמד לתפקיד הגבר המאצ'ואיסטי; חזק, דומיננטי ומניף גרזנים."

"מ-מה?"

"אם אתה חושב שלהיאלץ לזיין אנשים זה רע אז סמוך עליי, להיות מזוין בניגוד לרצונך גרוע פי אלף וכואב פי מיליון. אתה הולך לרצות להישאר עם הנשים."

"ב-בסדר," הארי מושיט יד אל זרועו של לואי בהססנות. "זה קרה לך?"

"בוא לא נדבר עליי," לואי מרגיש מותש. הוא רק רוצה לחזור לחדר שלו וללכת לישון.

"קרי ידעה," הארי לוחש בהיסוס. "על הקטע עם ה...אה...בנות. סיפרתי לה על זה במהלך האימונים. היינו חברים גם אז."

לואי מעביר שנייה בלהפנים את זה לפני שהוא פורץ בבכי. הוא נחרד מעצמו אבל ברגע שזה מתחיל הוא לא מצליח לעצור בעד זה. "תודה," הוא מתייפח אל תוך כתפו של הארי. "תודה."

 

***

 

ויקטוריה וריצ'ארד מחכים מחוץ לדלתו כשהוא חוזר. "נהדר, אלו שניכם," הוא אומר בחוסר התלהבות. "אתם רוצים לדעת איך אני חושב שהלך לכם בראיון? ריצ'ארד, היית נוראי כצפוי. אפילו היימיטץ' לא אהב אותך, והוא בדרך כלל שיכור מידי בשביל בכלל לגבש דעה. ויקטוריה, את היית בלתי-נוראית באופן מפתיע. הסקירה נגמרה."

ריצ'ארד נוחר בביטול. "הפתעה גדולה, אתה חושב שהייתי נוראי. זה כנראה אומר שהייתי מדהים." הוא הולך משם ברקיעת רגליים.

ויקטוריה נשארת בדלתו. "באמת הייתי בסדר?"

לואי מהנהן בניגוד לרצונו. "היית מצחיקה. הקהל אהב אותך."

"תודה," היא מחייכת בביישנות, דבר שהוא מעולם לא ראה אותה עושה לפני כן. היא מנסה להיות מעודנת כלפיו? "ורק שתדע...כלומר...אני יודעת שאני ממש מעצבנת אותך, אבל אני לא יכולה להתאפק מלהתעסק איתך קצת. התגובות הכועסות שלך ממש מצחיקות. ופשוט קל יותר להתרכז בלהרגיז אותך מלהתמודד עם...אתה יודע...המוות הקרב שלי." היא פולטת צחוק של ביטול-עצמי. "סליחה אם אני ממש מוציאה אותך מדעתך."

"אל," הוא אומר בקשיחות.

היא נראית מבולבלת. "אַל מה?"

"אל תגרמי לי לרצות שתחיי. אני באמת אשמח להמשיך לשנוא אותך."

ויקטוריה מהנהנת כאילו זה הגיוני לחלוטין. "בסדר. במקרה הזה, אתה היצור האנושי המעצבן ביותר שלרוע מזלי פגשתי אי פעם, ואני מעבירה כל יום בחלומות על מציאות בה הייתי מקבלת מדריך טוב יותר."

"כבר מאוחר מידי עכשיו," הוא יורק. "תודה רבה."

"זה באמת כל כך גרוע שיהיה לך אכפת אם אחיה או אמות?" היא קוראת אחריו כשהוא נכנס בסערה לחדרו.

אין לו תשובה בשבילה.

 


End file.
